User talk:Caoil/Archive 1
Hooer Hai help me with mah signature bby мƴ н℮αґт ṧкḯρ﹩ α ♭ℯ@т ❤ 20:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) NO IT MUST B CULURFUL!!!!! мƴ н℮αґт ṧкḯρ﹩ α ♭ℯ@т ❤ 20:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey thur Sexxii ;) »-(¯`v´¯)-» נα¢кιє »-(¯`v´¯)-» The sweetest bitch you will ever meet 20:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) <3 Hey, Nate! If the character isn't in "Degrassi" (which is what it is called right now.) Please, don't put that as a category on their page, thanks~ [€] 19:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hahaha, yeah, no. Each section has their own category! Since, the show Degrassi has to have so many different "titles", if you know what I mean. [€] 19:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it is no problem! Just trying to help! <33333 [€] 19:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yep. BoilingPoint 00:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Psst I can't. D: My computer is being so fucking slow and stupid, and it won't let me on. -sigh- ♥ Claudia CeliB15 20:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) And you sent me the message like an hour or two ago. Did you guys already dicuss some of the rules? ♥ Claudia CeliB15 20:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Whoa, Nate...your a chat mod now? That's awesome dude, and I have to say I honestly happy for you. I guess that means I have been gone for a really long time, but that doesn't matter. I just wanted to say congrats and that I think that you would be an amazing mod (and that I'm happy they chose you). GunsN'RosesForever13 21:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) kdjgnbkfjdngdfkjng? Ikr? It's amazing *o* Uhm 21:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) fgjkfkjgfkjngfdkjngfkjng. You need to be on. Now. >8U Uhm 00:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lies. Lies to what you wrote on my userpage. Respect cho elders. Uhm 05:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :3 I'm so stoked to be a chat mod! Camille was so nice to give it to me right on my birthday. Not just because of that, but because I wrote a speech and got a lot of votes. But GAH that moment was like an angle slapping you in the face. Yeah I have no idea what that means, but it's a good thang! Sarahdangerrr 18:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Emotes I'll put a poll up for it in the Community Message message area to take a vote for the entire wiki. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 19:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hope that helps. :3 We can check the vote after a week or two. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 19:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Kdfdlkfdlfkjkgkfggckkj! My heart skips a beat 20:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problems How do I remove this chat hack? It keeps saying I have connected via another browser and won't let me chat. It's been doing this for twenty minutes and if it's going to keep doing this in the future, I want to remove it from my account. :\ EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 23:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, because Wendy, Rynen, etc. are all using the chat with no problem and to my knowledge, they don't have the chat hack. So I thought it was just if you had the chat hack. How do you get the banner on your Talk Page..? I've been trying to get one for awhile now, I have no clue how everyone else does it. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 23:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Nooo, the Welcome to My Talk Page one. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 00:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Categories If I may ask, why do I see you undoing a lot of my revisions, mostly categories? I feel as though most of the obvious ones are already there, and do not need to be put again, so I need to get creative. The one that I objected to being undone the most is Class Clown for J.T. Sure, no one else had that category, but J.T. was known for that. I felt it should be part of his categories. Maybe you can help me as to how to think of better categories so I don't always see them being undone. DegrassiForLife 16:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife As the above message shows when we first discussed this, I asked you for help, but you never even responded. If you have a problem with me, and you're the one starting the conversation about it(which you are), then it's your responsibility to help me out. As most of the categories are already there, it's hard to add. Again, that's where you come in. DegrassiForLife 20:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife OHAI Chet :3 19:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) lololol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsDecXr6EoY Why waste a second not loving who you are? 21:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Why is the worlds largest userbox of an Alli derp face? Uhm 07:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia.css That's actually a pretty cool idea! I wouldn't mind having that.You should ask the other admins. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 22:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia.css I'm fine with the idea, but I definitely don't like that green color. o_o; Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 23:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that sounds good. Do you have any color suggestions? Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 23:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a problem with the other colors, but the green has got to go. It's ugly. xD Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 23:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 23:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Copy everything or everything under the */? Hmm, could you be more specific? I don't want to accidentally fuck anything up. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 00:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol I really like how it turned out. Thanks for figuring out the codes! (: Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 00:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's really appreciated! It's not too often this wiki attracts people talented with coding. :P Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 00:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Can you help me please to get one of those talk page thing that say "Welcome" and stuff? Haley♪ Under my umbrella 00:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol sorry for being confuing on my other one.xD Purple for the border and white for the background.thank you Haley♪ Under my umbrella 00:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC)I I'm sure I'm going to like it.:D Haley♪ Under my umbrella 00:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It's great.:D Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) How do you add it? Haley♪ Under my umbrella 01:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Haley What Doesn't Kill You (: 02:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hai, hope you don't mind if I used it on my page, too. I changed it up, so it doesn't look exactly like yours, and I credited you. (: ♥ Claudia CeliB15 11:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Kay, thanks. I was just trying to match my infobox. :P But thanks. Yours is great, too. RE: Wikia Background I personally don't have a problem with changing the background, but I feel the whole wiki should decide on the matter since it affects everyone. Could we request a background and have everyone compare it to the current one to see which one they like more? Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 19:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC)And I guess we could completely change the background if they make one for us. They're pretty talented. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 01:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Combustion? Interesting. Uhm 22:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons Hi,Nate. :) Just wanted to let you know that I already replaced the wiki's old emoticons with yours.83% of the votes said yes. CamilleA05 ♥ 00:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem! :D They look good. CamilleA05 ♥ 00:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Emoticons Seems Camille already changed them, but I'm just telling you I removed the troll icon.. That thing was huge. o_O Other than that, the rest are the same. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 01:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I guess that's fine. Do you have a resized image of the same picture though? I don't like how huge the original was; it clogged up the emoticons page. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 01:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That works. I added it back in. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 03:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Malfunctions Oh, I see. So that's why me, you and almost everyone else in that chat keeps popping in and out :/ By the way, you seem cool. The first thing I saw on your page was a skeletal Snow White-that's a good sign :P- PANTHERBLU82 I too, am having problems with the chat. I just installed Google Chrome yesterday, but still can't see a thing. I know it seems like it's not working right now, but when it does, anything more I should do? DegrassiForLife 22:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Can you tell me why I was kicked from the chat? If it's because i'm technically not supposed to be using this name, i'm taking it up with a staff member above the admins. And to answer your other question from in the chat, no, there were no more arguments. People were talking about me behind my back, and I was reacting to it. DegrassiForLife 15:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Lol, sorry. Didn't do that on purpose. I saw Jackie was putting something on here, but I didn't think that would happen. Let me write the message again: Who do I go to about the chat? As far as Hakeem goes, me and him have been feuding for over a year. He brought this on to here, because it originated at Chatzy. Without getting into all of the details, here's why I act the way I do as far as the issue you brought up: use the chat yesterday as an example. He brought up a FanFiction from months ago. He put it on Hunter that Hunter brought it up. Even if that's true, he didn't have to react, knowing it would get me going. He also said(which i'm sure you saw) that I should shut up to avoid drama. Again, he's saying that to get me going. In comments on pages, i've ignored him, but in the chat, it's hard to do. Another user(who will remain nameless) told me that he constantly spreads stories about me in there, i'm always mentioned, even if it's behind my back, and it's mostly from him. I've apologized(even before the chat yesterday), asked him to leave me alone, but he won't. He threatened to call my job, has personal pictures of mine, put phone conversations on here, and made up lies about me. He called me ugly ass faggot jew in an e-mail. The point is, he won't stop, no matter who tells him, or how they tell him. That's why I got him banned, but no one sees it from my point of view. As far as why i'm not serving mine, well, the same user who told me about him suggested I make a 2nd account. I also am appealing my ban because, again, he's why I got banned. He used the name DroidX, commented on a page, got me going, then got me banned. I went to Central, saw Dopp's page, and she said to him(before she banned his Droid name), you got what you want by getting John banned. Come on. That's a setup. If he'd stop, so would I, but what am I supposed to do when he won't leave me alone? Sorry if it's long. I felt the need to tell you the most important facts. DegrassiForLife 16:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife You're right, and before yesterday, i'd been ignoring him. The only remaining part of this that bothers me is these things: people who were supposed to be my friends(again, they'll remain unnamed) went to Camille about my ban, when they knew about this name for months. And I know a lot of people on here have groups of friends, but as an example, look at Amanda. Look what she wrote on my page, and look what she wrote on Steph's page. That's all from his influence and spreading stories. Maybe there's nothing I can do, but it bothers me. DegrassiForLife 16:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife On Halloween Night... On Halloween Night...Would: • X Makeout With You In The Dark ;D • [] Steal Your Candy roll • X Hug You The Entire Time ♥ • X Hold Your Hand (: ... ... • [] Lets Find Out ♥ • [] Ditch You & And Go Hide :p • X TOUCH YOU AFTER HOURS • [] I Wouldn't Go With You ! If You Got Scared I'd : • [] Laugh at You :P • X Scream With You • [X Hug You • [] Run Away & Leave You :p • X Kiss You & Hold Your Hand ♥ • [] Tell You To Shut You Up (: Would I Go Out With You ? : • [] Of Course ! • X Yess ♥ • [] Hmmmmm? • [] Nope »-(¯`v´¯)-» נα¢кιє »-(¯`v´¯)-»The sweetest bitch you will ever meet(: 15:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Whatta you think of meh new signature --------> Jα¢кιє I am like a praying mantis, after I have sex with a guy, I will rip their heads off :P 19:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) chicken breast Haiiii Nate. So I was wondering how can I make an archive for my talk page? Like Steph. Can you please help? c: Thanks. How did you change the color in your name I wasc wondering how you did that, cause I was thinking of doing the same thing. Also, how did you create all those infoboxes on your page? DegrassiForLife 14:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife I was talking about your User Boxes. Can I make those? DegrassiForLife 15:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife RE: Hey Slow down lol. . .you want me to copy what's on our Nowhere to Run page onto your wiki? and curse you for the Lucky Edit (: Adam Drayden Montana 15:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay and they are all on chatzy. . . Adam Drayden Montana 18:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nya. Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyaaaaaan sdgkjnfdgkjndfkjgndfkjndfkjngfkjngdfkjngdkjfn. I'm so bored. And the new Wonder Girls album is soooo catchy. c: Uhm 18:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) My siggy; ~ Haha, yup. Told you I wasn't playin'. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 18:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wanted to add Marisol, Zig, Imogen, Jake, etc. to the template box but it wouldn't let me. So I just left it like that. If you could make a new one, that'd be awesome. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 18:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, omfg. Can you just create a whole new template..? Or no? EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 18:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! (: Hop to it~ EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 18:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) All of the Degrassi alumini and current characters; basically, all characters who received star billing. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 19:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) omg i just noticed your icon why am i laughing EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 19:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haii, so I is testing out meh new signature, yah, de red part is from dat Usher-Romeo song (My favorite song rite nao), my favorite line of the song n_n, so wut do you tink?? Jα¢кιє Quiero ser tuyo enterita, pero tengo miedo♥ 18:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yey, I know it might confuse sum ppl, but o'well, I is keeping it :D Jα¢кιє Quiero ser tuyo enterita, pero tengo miedo♥ 19:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 2KE is GOD I LOVE YOUR NEW USER PAGE!!! IM SO JELLY! Adam I get lonely too 01:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Your new page looks so neat and organized (: i love it! Adam I get lonely too 06:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: O I don't really want to right now. Icy Deathtotherainbows 17:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sav's Page Ok plz stop editting Sav's page,it's really confusing the way you want it.And you know what? That's how almost all the pages looked like a while ago. E-Clare forever 19:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) E-Clare forever HAPPY NOW??? E-Clare forever 19:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) E-Clare forever I'm not ruining anything,I'm making it easier to use.It's not my problem you don't like it!I have better things to do than get in a fight with someone like you! E-Clare forever 19:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) E-Clare forever I changed a page!You're the one that had to change it!I didn't see anyone else have a problem with it!!!I got bored with undo-ing the page over and over again,so that's why I started all this crap!And no I didn't notice the c thing since I was getting rid of them before that. I'm not gonna let you win!I don't work that way,I suggest you don't try to mess with me E-Clare forever 19:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) E-Clare forever I don't consider that freaking out,that's me being calm Oh ya plz don't mess with my signature,not cool. E-Clare forever 20:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC)E-Clare forever Abc Why am I so tempted to get involved... Icy Deathtotherainbows 20:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! DegrassiForLife 15:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife gfdfh Thanks, yeah m2 I kinda like this username too better Poppers62 sounds a bit strange. lol come never mind <333 Adam I will be me 03:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) If she wants her name taken off, I will if she asks me. Please do not touch my page. DegrassiForLife 00:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Ah, it's fine, man. I won't get into all the nonsense again, but I want to apologize for everything. I'm ashamed of the way I acted. I'm sorry. DegrassiForLife 00:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Hai Nate, do you know how to do the floating tabs, you nkow, the ones that you can put on your userpage? ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ Like when you go on Icy's page and there's a little tab named "i float. Obv you jelly. Jeli is my kween"; do you have the code?'' ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ '' Archive Would you happen to know how I can make an archive for my Talk Page? Camille gave me the instructions, but it seems to have disappeared. DegrassiForLife 15:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Lol, of course I get it, bro. Well, everything except the part where you said cut. DegrassiForLife 15:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife That just made it a lot easier. Thanks, man. DegrassiForLife 15:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Chat Please don't spam the chat. Once people ask you to stop, you need to stop or a chat mod will most likely ban you. Don't let it happen again, please. <3 Sarahdangerrr 06:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC)